


Drzazga

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [50]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Płacz Grace, to najgorsze co może usłyszeć Danny</p><p>Propmt 50. "Drzazga"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drzazga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



> Drugi dzień Tygodnia H5O Czas zacząć!  
> Mam nadzieję, że będzie równie owocny co wczorajszy ;)

          Danny niemal zabił się, biegnąc przez dom, gdy usłyszał płacz Grace. Jego córeczka nie płakała często, dlatego był pewien, że stało się coś strasznego. Może, ktoś ją zaatakował...  
– Spokojnie, Grace'ie. No już, zaraz będzie po wszystkim. – Głos Steve dobiegł go, gdy wybiegł przed drzwi.  
          ExSEAL klęczał przed dziewczynką, delikatnie oglądając jej drobną dłoń. Po chwili pocałował paluszek i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
– I widzisz, już po sprawie. Czy to było takie straszne?  
          Dziewczynka pokręciła głową, wracając po chwili do zabawy.  
– Drzazga – wyjaśnił Steve, stając koło niej.  
– Wiem, dziękuję, że się tym zająłeś.  
– W końcu, to też moja córeczka – zauważył ze śmiechem.


End file.
